Love always lasts :
by TheDude97
Summary: well, Annabeth gets enrolled into a school which Percy also enrolled. But they both don't know. After meeting each other, they meet Kronos, who kidnapped Annabeth. Percy tries everything to save her. Romance   Adventure. Don't miss this!
1. Prologue: Not again

Prologue – Not Again! (Annabeth's POV)

PeeJay and company defeated Kronos at last. Now they're starting anew. Annabeth is enrolled in a boarding school near Manhattan, as well as Percy; who got his mom to enroll him there. But none of them knew. Have fun! :)

"Oh gods, another year coming. Another new school. New sets of friends. Can this get ANY worse? Oh how I wish Percy were here…I miss his green eyes and that super handsome face. I'll just try to focus on studying."

Anyway, I DID meet this guy. His name was Brad. He's also a demigod, which is totally awesome. His dad's Apollo, the sun god and his mom's a friend of my dad. Long story. Anyway…

He's okay. He's fun to hang out with, and he's cute too. He's got a sense of humor, but not like Percy's. Enough about him. Classes are about to start. I did an okay job trying to find my new classroom until…

"Watch where you're going you – PERCY?" I said in disbelief.

I guess he was about as shocked as I was.

"Annabeth? Is that you? Pretty as always." He smiled and gave me a hug.

It was very unexpected, but I missed the warmth of his body, sticking into mine. I hugged him back too.

He let go and said "I never knew you studied here. I missed you so much. I… mean… long time no see."

I laughed. "After 2 months of not seeing each other, and you say that? What's in your brain again? Seaweed?" I said as we both laughed.

I totally forgot that Brad was there behind me. I dragged him and introduced him to Percy.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Name's Brad." He said with "cool" ness.

"Percy. You too." He said, shaking his hand.

"Annabeth, I gotta go to my class, it's on the 13th floor. See ya later! You too Percy! Bye!"

"Yeah. Bye!'

"Take care of yourself! Don't trip on your way up!" I said while laughing.

"Let's go to class" he said, "we're getting late"

"I forgot to tell you, he's a demigod. A son of Apollo."

"Send him to camp. Tell him about his father. Tell him about us." He said.

Though I was curious why he said that, I didn't bother to know. We're in class. It was nice there. The best part, it's air conditioned, AND Percy.

"Crap. Why did I pick history again? I hate history."

Thunder boomed. That must be Zeus. "Be careful Percy, hahaha you don't want Zues frying you to fried chicken." I said while laughing.

"Ha-ha. Funny." He said, sarcastically.

"All right class. Take your seats. My name is Mr. Jones. Class, introduce yourselves. I want to know each and every one of you." Pointing at us.

I would've died of boredom if it weren't for Percy. He's grown awfully tall. He used to be 2 inches shorter than me. Now he's 2 inches taller. Ugh. And he's grown muscles. A bit of weight, and his hair grew longer. I could've spent all day staring into his face if it weren't for Mr. Jones.

"Your turn young lady, what's your name?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, sir." I said with joy.

"Beautiful name, as so is your face." He said with a smirk. "And you, young gentleman?" he asked as if he were annoyed.

"Perseus Jackson sir, but you can call me Percy."

"Intriguing… hmmm… okay then. Everyone, take your seats and listen up. Our first lesson is going to be about Greek mythology. Who were the Titans? Can somebody tell me? Give me 3 examples."

"Can I volunteer sir?" Percy said.

"I can't see why not?"

"Atlas, the Titan who was holding up the sky." Doing actions like holding something above his head.

Mr. Jones shrugged as I said those words. "Go on…"

"Oceanus, the Titan who was defeated by Pos—I mean the Titan of the oceans and seas." He said, while doing wavy thingies with his hands, which was kinda funny.

Mr. Jones' eye seemed to twitch. I wonder what was with him. "Lastly?"

"Kronos. The Titan I def—I mean the father of the Big 3, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. He was also a father to Chiron, my tea—I mean a centaur. Also the Lord of time." The moment I realized I said all of those crap, he asked me.

"Very impressive. Now, tell me how you learned all of these things. It seems to me that you are very good at Greek mythology."

Everyone stared at him like they were expecting a show. Yeah, and Percy was sweating like HELL. Yes, his face is wet now.

"I… uh, you see, my mom always had a thing for Greek mythology. Then, she bought some books and "encouraged" me to read them."

"I see… very well. Class is over." Just as he snapped his fingers behind his back, the bell rang. "Except for you two." He pointed at us. "Stay behind."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Percy…" I said, holding his hands.

**Well guys, this may seem boring. But worry not, more chapters await. You probably know who Mr. Jones is, so… you'll get a better look at what will happen next. Review, and give suggestions. Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 1: Almost, but not quite

Chapter 1 – Almost. But not quite (Annabeth's POV)

"So… Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. How kind of you to show yourselves after embarrassing me, after showing to the gods that I can be beaten by mere children!" he said, slamming the desk, and denting it.

"Dude, I think you're on the wrong page. What are you talking about? And how come you know the gods? You don't even know who we are!"

"Why don't you take a seat." He pointed to two chairs. "You too." He pointed to me. He sat in his own chair and put his feet up on the table. "You, young gentleman, are a demigod. As well as you, Ms. Chase. Your mothers and fathers are Athena and Posiedon. Am I right?" he said with a sneer.

"How could you…? How do you know?" I said, shocked.

"Who are you anyway? You're not human that's for sure." Percy said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I hardly am." He said, creeping me out to the max.

"Then wh…what are you?" I said, shaking already.

I could say Percy was shaking too. I've never felt this except when we are in the presence of… crap. Why hadn't I known earlier?

"Because…" his eyes started to glow. "I am –"

Oh no. This all makes sense now. The weird reactions with Titans' names, the shrugging, and the eye twitching. And what if the snapping of fingers wasn't a coincidence?

"WAIT! Don't tell me who you are. I refuse to believe! He's dead! I've seen it with my own eyes! Even Annabeth saw it. Right?"

"I… Percy… I… I think you're wrong. Remember what Hermes said. Titans NEVER die. They just fade away."

"No… He must be still in the form of dust! Or… or… in the depths of Tartarus! Why didn't Zeus take action?" he said, shaking his head.

"Monsters take a long time to regenerate, boy. But, Titans are a different race! They are the most powerful! More powerful than the Gods themselves!" And for once, thunder didn't boom. "You guessed right, Percy. I am Kronos."

The sound of that name made me shiver. I knew this wasn't true. Maybe this is just a dream. Things don't just happen like this. Oh no… I prayed silently to Zeus, praying for help, just in case He decides to kill us.

"Kronos… impossible…" he put his hands over his face.

"Now, since you know that you're going to die anyway, say your last prayers! Bid your boyfriend goodbye! Hahahahaa!"

At the corner of my eye I saw a Sharp object racing towards Kronos. And behind that, was Thalia. Oh gods, thank you very much. Now before Kronos notices the spear, I have to create a distraction. I came up with a Percy-Leveled excuse.

"Someone's at the door!" well, thank the gods, again, that it worked! The spear crashed through the window, and when he turned back, all he saw was the spear tip aimed for his forehead. "FFFFSSSHHHH"

"Annabeth, Percy! Come with me. Blackjack brought porkpie with him. Let's go! Kronos wouldn't stay like that forever!"

"Thanks Thalia. I owe you one, no, two. Thanks again."

I let Percy on Porkpie first, though I don't know why. After reaching out for Percy's hand, I felt something pulling me back. Then time slowed tenfold. I saw Percy's mouth say something like… K, or C. I think it was Kronos, or crap. Anyway, I saw fear in his face, and Thalia was trying (but failed) to activate Aegis, her shield. At an instant, a cold hand touched my neck, and I drifted into unconsciousness. Percy's voice "Annabeth, NO!" being the last thing I heard. And Blackjack's wings flapping.

**Hey guys! This chapter was a bit short because the next part is going to be long. Bear with me please, because we're going on a vacation, and I'm using PC. You guys will get a new one soon, promise. Review and stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 2: She's MY girl

Chapter 2 – She's My girl

Percy's POV

"Hey, Percy. I have your girlfriend, and there's nothing you and your flying piece of crap can do about it." He said, while going farther and farther away.

"_Oh yeah, how 'bout some Blackjack roundhouse kick, eh ugly?"_

I started running towards him, but someone was holding me back. "Thalia?"

"Percy. Live today, fight tomorrow. There's nothing you can do now. I'm sure he's got some heart left not to harm Annabeth." She said, still holding me back from beating the crap out of Kronos.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. In 24 hours, meet me at Mount Tam. See to it that YOU follow my orders while I spare her life." He said, while clenching Annabeth's jaw.

"NO!NO! I can't risk losing her again!" tears gushing down my cheeks. "Kronos, be a man. Fight like one. I challenge you to a duel. Right now!" drawing out Riptide.

"Hey, I don't have forever. Hey wait, I do. Just a little parting gift." *snap*

"_Oh CRAP! Porkpie! No no no nooo! You'll pay for this, ugly!"_

Beside me, porkpie disintegrates to ashes. "Kronos, you'll get what you deserve, death! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Percy, gods are immortal, much less Titans. WE. DON'T. DIE. Period. Keep your end of the bargain boy, and she" pointing to Annabeth, "won't have to suffer for it." With that, he sinks down into the classroom floor.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I should've came—"

"No, it's not your fault. Tears continuing to flow from my eyes as I close them. "Time to go Thalia. We only have 23 hours left. Blackjack, to camp."

As I hopped on Blackjack, I felt awfully tired and slept.

"Percy, we're in camp now."

"Thank the gods." I moaned.

"Percy, Where's Annabeth." Chiron saw my expression. "I'm very sorry. I assume you are going to rescue her. We must arrange a quest. Go see the Oracle. I just hope she's alright…" he said, while trotting away.

"Thalia, gather our friends and see to it they're prepared. Tell them to bring their spirits with them. The next 23 hours are going to be the worst for us."

"Okay, Percy. Got it." She said, running towards the Pavillion

Percy arrives at the attic of the Big House.

"O oracle… um… can you show me the prophecy in saving Annabeth?"

No Response.

"Hey, I'm in quite a hurry. You don't want to keep me waiting." I said, getting impatient and tapping my foot on the floorboards.

No Response.

"Damn it." As soon as I realized my mistake, I left the Big House and searched for Thalia.

"Thalia. Who came to help?"

"Nico and Clarisse. The others are busy training demigods. Grover couldn't come because he had to be married to Juniper."

"Okay, hang on. I have to call Rachel."

"Why?"

"She's the new Oracle now right? And go get Argus ready so we can leave. I'll be asking her address."

"Okay. You guys come with me. Percy, we're counting on you this rescue mission will be a success." She said, as she went.

"Hello? Yeah, Rachel so you see…" After I told her everything, she seemed quiet. And she screamed yay. "You're happy she's gone? What is wrong with you?" suddenly she seemed quiet. "Rachel. Rachel? You still there?" I was about to hang up on her until green smoke literally poured out of the phone. It formed a humanoid figure and said the Prophecy:

"_**Five demigods shall take on a quest;**_

_**Awaken the Titan, still deep in rest.**_

_**To save a loved one, now in pain;**_

_**To take a chance, to lose or reign.**_

_**The mighty guardian shall be slain;**_

_**Two shall be lost, but honor regain."**_

Then the image vanished. "Thanks Rachel. Yeah, you too. Okay, bye!" I ran to Argus' bus and found my friends ready. "Everyone prepared for the time of their lives? Argus, let 'em rip. Let's head to Mount Tam."

Everyone took their weapons out and shouted: "FOR ANNABETH!" Everyone, including me, nodded in agreement, well, except for Argus.

Guys, Thanks for supporting me. More chapters coming out soon. Review, so I can take notice of whatever you guys are saying. Yes, Percy won't die. Just… wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3: Love hurts

Chapter 3 – Love hurts

(Annabeth's POV)

When I woke up, I realized that I was in shackles, from the neck, to the wrists, and to the ankles. I wonder if I'm THAT dangerous. I'm in sort of a… dungeon? And, the cool part is, I can overhear what Kronos and another… Titan was talking about.

"Kronos, you know that they outnumber us. With how much allies they have gathered, compared to ours, we will be defeated!"

"Hyperion, brother," he said.

Hyperion is Kronos' brother? Wonder if – a voice cut me off.

"KRONOS! Release me now! I will serve you! Just release me! I cannot bear this pain any longer!"

"ATLAS, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! We're discussing plans here. You'll get your chance. Hm… fine. You'll get your chance. You'll get to kill Zeus' daughter. HAPPY?" Kronos shouted back.

"Yes, Kronos. As long as I get to kill someone!"

"NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

_**SILENCE**_

"Thank you brother."

"You're welcome!"

"I SAID SHUT UP. Ugh. I wonder if he's more trouble than he's worth. As I was saying, brother, YOU, are the Titan of Light! For goodness' sake. You could blind them while I and Atlas cut them to pieces. Pure genius."

"SO, what if they bring the gods with them huh?" Hyperion said.

"My children? The gods? Are you trying to kill me from laughing? They're even more cowardly than that Jackson boy!" he said with a laugh.

"Brother, do not be overconfident. Even IF they're cowardly, they are still powerful. Without your true form, you—" Hyperion said with nervousness.

"Do not worry brother. They'll have to pass through water to get to Mount Tam. Oceanus is still in his slumber. He will wake soon enough." Kronos grunted.

"Oh, and yes, the girl." Hyperion said.

"Jackson's girlfriend, yes. Why do you ask?"

I am so pissed at why they, no not they, everyone keeps calling me Percy's girlfriend. Yeah, we hang out a lot, but it isn't even official… yet. But still, I don't get why they refer to us as… you know. Our parents are even enemies! Anyway, I can hear footsteps. I have to act asleep.

"Hey, little girl. Brought you some food. I don't want to see Percy's girlfriend die. I want to kill him FIRST." He said as he locked the door.

I wasn't even sleepy. But I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of someone familiar, Brad. And Percy. And they were in Mount Tam.

"_She's mine! We were not just friends! I love her!" Brad said, while having a swordfight with Percy. He had bloodlust in his eyes._

"_No you don't. You've met only for a short while! As for us…" he said, panting and tired. "We've been friends for a long time. And just because she's kind to you, doesn't mean she likes you back!" Uppercut – ing._

"_How do you know? I know she likes me, not you. She always teases you and calls you Seaweed Brain. Isn't that insulting?" Stabbing Percy, but missing._

"_You're naïve, Brad. No wonder Annabeth doesn't want to be with you. You always fill yourself with pride. Always thinking you're correct. But no. She doesn't even notice you. Remember that time when we met? She forgot about you!" dodging a swing from Brad._

"_Well, DUH. Because she misses you. You haven't met in a while. And she's blind, Percy. Blinded by you. You make her believe that you love her. But you don't" he said, defending himself from Percy's blow._

"_How do you know that Brad? You don't. You're assuming you're correct. You know, I planned to ask her to be my girlfriend. I promised myself that, to not let myself and her be any further apart, I would ask her to be my girlfriend. But you had to screw things up Brad. YOU HAD TO!" he shouted, as he shoved Brad to the ground, and pointed the sword at his neck, as Brad's sword clattered to the ground._

I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted to protest. But no word came exceeded from my lips. All I could hope for was this dream to end.

"_I'm sorry Percy. Nature takes its course. It was meant to be! I was the right guy. No matter who she is, no matter WHAT she is, no matter how much you love her, I'm destined to get her. And I will." He gave a smug smile, and using his feet, tripped Percy, and grabbed Riptide away from him. And used stuck it to Percy's chest._

"_You might kill me, but my love for her would never end! We will be together in Elysium. And who knows? You go straight to Tartarus."_

"_Your love will wither, for I will dispose of your heart. And for that, you will never feel her love again." As he was about to stab Percy in the heart, the dream vanished and there was a scream of someone in pain. I couldn't hope for anyone, because they're both my friends. I hope this is just a dream, not a vision._

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 4 coming out soon. Stay tuned! **** oh, and review, so that I will know whatever you guys think of this. **


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations

Chapter 4 – Preparations

(Percy's POV)

We went back to school to get my backpack. I had everything there. My books, clothes, and some ambrosia and nectar. Anyway, I saw Brad there. He was crying. I knew why, but I asked anyway.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" I said, patting his shoulders.

"Where is Annabeth? Isn't she with you?" he said, crying.

"Brad, Kronos was here. There was nothing we could do. He kidnapped Annabeth and brought her to Mount Tam."

"I'll go. But… I don't have a weapon." Opening his bare hands.

"Here you go, boy." Clarisse said as she handed him a sword.

"Thanks. What's your name?" he asked.

"Guys. Let's talk about this in the bus." I said.

"So…" Thalia said. "Introduce yourselves to us. Are you a demigod? And how did you know Annabeth?" She asked with concern.

"Uhh… okay, how I met her begin like this, when I…" he started saying.

As Brad answered them their 9 questions, I stared out the window, worried about Annabeth. I was imagining what could happen to her. She could be hurt, (in fact, she's fine. Not a gash on her.) or… wounded (she isn't wounded, just shackled.). I don't know if I should continue on with this mission. Everything just… just happened so fast. I barely had time to prepare.

"Lady Athena, I pray to you, if Annabeth is still alive, please keep her safe, and tell her I love her. Thank you. And oh, yeah, please tell her that we'll be there, that we're on our way."

(Annabeth's POV)

I was having a conversation with Lady Athena in my head. Awesome.

"Annabeth, my dear. As much as I would want to, I can't help you. I'm very busy here at Olympus. Zeus needs me everywhere."

"That's alright mom. I'll soon be dead anyway. Yeah, and if you could tell Percy that I love him no matter what happens to me, that would be great."

"But he just said that he's on his way! Yeah, and asked me to keep you safe. Though I don't know how, if I can't interfere. Oh he said he loves you too."

"Really, mom? I'm imagining the last time he said that. In camp. His sweet voice… mom, tell him that I'll be waiting for him here."

"Yes dear, keep strong!"

(Percy's POV)

"Really? She said that? She's alive! Thank the gods, especially you, Lady Athena."

"Not to worry. That's the least I could do for my daughter. TTFN."

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase."

"A dime? You know we don't take mortal money." She said, disappointed.

"Oh sorry. Here, a drachma."

"Better. Here is Annabeth…"

"Annabeth! Is that you? Are you okay? Did Kronos hurt you? Where –"

"Percy, I'm fine. Keep your voice down. Kronos might hear you. I'm fine Seaweed Brain. And if this is to be my last meeting with you, then there isn't a better time to— oh no Kronos is coming. Bye!" then she blew the bubble.

"Damn that son of a… Titan… always at the wrong time. Guys, Annabeth is safe, I Iris-messaged her. She's in mount Tam."

"Argus, could you drive a bit faster?" Thalia asked "We're trying to save Annabeth. Thanks!" with that, Argus grunted, but it took effect. We were speeding towards Mount Tam at 90kmph. That's fast. I asked my friends to take a nap and told Argus to wake us up when we're there.

After 5 minutes of my nap, Argus woke us up and pointed at the water in front of us. "I guess that's as far as you'll go huh?" he nodded. "Thanks Argus. I owe you one." He nodded, unloaded our backpacks, and went on his way. We're on our own now.

I asked if Nico could summon a ship. He was like, "That's it? A ship? like… the small thingies that they use for escapes?"

"No. That's a raft! Maybe like the…"

"The Titanic? Aw mehn…"

"No. The 1600's ship. Like… Napoleon's? That should be big enough."

"Oooooohhhh…. Sure. He chanted in Greek then suddenly, a boat with an emblem that looks like Pirates of the Caribbean, appeared. It had cannons and a complete crew of 20 skeletal sailors, which creeped out Thalia and Brad. I got a punch from Thalia after I laughed. It was a ship worthy of Hephaestus.

"Captain Nico, all aboard please." The skeletal dude said.

"Can we just take Hippicampi instead?" complained Thalia.

"You wanna drown in waves?" I pointed at big waves ahead.

"Why don't you use your water powers eh?" she said, as her brows rose.

"Duh, Thalia. I have to conserve my energies for Kronos." I rolled my eyes.

"You're like… the 2nd Achilles. What's bad about that?"

"I'll get tired, and I might collapse. And as you can see, this is a big body of water. Not a river. Now go in Thalia. You too Brad." I pointed at him.

"Ugh. Hey Nico, don't blame me if I throw up on your ship." I laughed.

"Okay guys, ready?"

I heard an echo of readies and asked the captain to set sail.

"ONWARD! TO MOUNT TAM! FOR ANNABETH!"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

**Hey guys. The next chapter MIGHT not yet be the big fight. Maybe some scenes with Annabeth's POV. I don't know. That's where you guys come in. Review, to let me know. **


	6. Chapter 5: Delays

Chapter 5-Delays

(Percy's POV)

"Well, so far so good. We're not encountering anything… odd."

Then, what really ticked me off was because there was suddenly a giant whirlpool brewing up ahead.

"Stop! Captain, tie everyone to the mast. We're in for a bumpy ride! Hang on to your horses!" I said, while tying myself and Nico to the mast.

"You dare wake me up from my slumber?" a loud voice bellowed.

"I… I'm sorry!" I screamed back. "We didn't mean to." I said, scared.

"Well, what's done is done, and you'll pay for it!" it answered back.

"Who are you anyway? I just want to know since I'm going to die anyway." I said.

"I am Oceanus, Titan of oceans and seas. Plus, your worst nightmare! Bwahahahaha!" Oceanus said, while storm clouds were forming. "I guess I have the right to know who this foolhardy adventurer is?" he said, laughing.

"My name…" I started, "Is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." I said, proudly.

_**Silence.**_

"Percy Jackson… the son of the god who defeated Typhon. You see, he is still trapped in the Hudson River, but is slowly destroying his prison. Poseidon doesn't know, I bet." He said. "Where are you headed anyway?" he asked.

"Uhm… just going for a trip… to … you know, to fish." I grinned, which I doubt he saw. "With… my friends here, and some… other… friends." I laughed, trying to make the mood brighter.

"Do not lie to me Percy Jackson. You don't just go all the way here, dressed in full battle armor, full weapons, full crew, and a big galleon ship, just for nothing." He said, probably crossing his arms.

Hey, what could I do? That was better than telling him we're going to Mount Tam. And hey, I panicked. I don't DO good at situations like this.

"Maybe we should tell him the truth. Either way, we get smacked to bits." Nico suggested with a frown.

"Maybe, but what if…" I started.

"We don't have a choice, Percy. Just tell him." Thalia said, holding my arms.

"Yeah. I'd like to die fighting, not arguing." Clarisse said.

Sometimes she makes me think if she's just really really brave or just plain stupid. I don't really know.

"Okay. But if we die, don't blame me."

"We're gonna die anyway!" Thalia screamed, her arms in the air.

"I'm waiting for an answer…" Oceanus said.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth." I said.

"About time. You guys are SOOO destroying my schedule."

"What schedule?" I asked, trying to let us live longer. Thalia had her eyebrows raised.

"Uhh, I have to meet up with Kronos, err… try to save Typhon, uh… try to screw up Poseidon's game room. Hahaha! That would really piss him off." He said while laughing.

"Did you seriously tell us your plans? My dad is So gonna kill you." I said.

"Well, I'm about to kill you, which is just as equal, right?"

"But… you won't die. You're immortal. What the EFF mehn. Play fair." I said.

"Oh, did someone EVER tell you that life ISN'T fair? If not, then you'll know soon enough when I pound you to sea crap with my super awesome fists of death and fury and… uh… death. Yeah." He said, raising up his 2 tonned fists above us.

"Could you give us at least 5 minutes to say goodbye to each other? I mean, for old times' sake." I said.

"Fine fine fine. Make it quick I need to re-adjust my schedule… ugh. Humans. Never liked them." He said, disappointed.

"Uhh, Mr. Oceanus, we are demigods." I said, correcting him.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." He said impatiently.

"Okay, first of all, Thalia, thanks for being here with –"

Then out of some crap, A big wave dumped Oceanus on the face. And behind that wave, was an unbelievable sight. My dad, Poseidon.

**Hey guys! Happy New year! Here's one chapter for you guys! More coming up! Review, and stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 6: Divine Intervention

Chapter 6 – Divine Intervention

(Percy's POV)

"DAD?" I screamed, dumbstruck. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was different than before he was dressed in full battle armor, with his trident. It seemed like he knew this was going to happen and prepared for it. "You're here to save us?" I asked.

"Well, duh. I couldn't let my son just die like this could I?" he said, winking. "Good timing to delay Oceanus. I was worried I would come late and see you pounded to bits." Anyway, stand back, son. Let me show you where you got your powers from." He said, as his trident began to glow.

"Captain, reverse the ship and prepare some popcorn. We're about to have one hell of a show." I said, manning the wheel.

"Could I throw my spear just to tick him off?" Clarisse asked.

"Course not. This is the rebirth of an old rivalry. Don't interfere." I said.

"Poseidon, my friend, err, enemy. How nice of you to drop by." Oceanus said while pounding his fists.

"Don't bring my son into this, Oceanus. It's between me and you. ONLY." He said, fearless. "Don't let me defeat you again." He smirked.

"You had your army of mermen and Cyclops before, now you don't" Oceanus said. "You will be defeated!" he growled.

"And you DIDN'T have your giant squids and crap? I bet you did too." Dad said, "Enough of this nonsense. Let us begin!" He pointed his trident to the sky and a storm brewed up. And then a lightning bolt struck Oceanus square in the forehead.

"Hey! No fair! Cheap shot. I get one too." He said, pissed off.

"That wasn't me, believe me. I ain't the god of thunder or lightning. Zeus is. You better take it on him. He must be mad I caused a storm in his space." He said, laughing.

"Curse Zeus, curse the gods!" Oceanus growled, and then charged at dad with unbelievable speed.

"Direct approach, I see. Take this!" he punched his forward in air, then a big "Sand Hand" burst out of the waves and did Oceanus an uppercut. "You want some of that?" dad said, while cracking his neck.

"Oh, I ain't starting yet!" Oceanus yelled as he got up. This time, he dived under the water, and in 2 point something seconds, appeared behind dad with a huge rock. He smacked it on dad's head. Dad fell down in the water.

As Oceanus was busy being proud of himself, 2 big hands flew out of the water. One grabbed him behind the head, and another jabbed him like Pacquiao jack hammered Margarito. Dad must have been a boxer. Hahaha.

"Another cheap shot. No wonder you manage do defeat your opponents. You just cheat. You're no good at playing clean!" Oceanus said as he staggered back.

"It's called being smart, Oceanus, which you are SO not." Dad said, laughing. Then he pointed his trident and a green bolt hit Oceanus in the chest. And another one. And another one. And another one. Until Oceanus was already lying in the water. Dad just kept on blasting him until Oceanus got a hold on his trident and broke it in two.

"HA! You can't use your magic now!" Oceanus said, laughing. "Brute force with brute force. No holding back. We fight till we give up." He said, holding out his hands. Dad reached for it, then as soon as his hands touched it, Oceanus tightened it and lifted him up and slamming him into the ground.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Clarisse said.

"Dad can do it. He's the best." I said, though I was beginning to get nervous.

Just as Oceanus was about to win, dad dissolved into water.

"Poseidon, where are you? See? You are finally showing yourself as a coward. Come here and fight me!" he said, doing a gesture to come.

"I'm right here." Dad said, behind Oceanus and slammed him on both sides of the head. "That ought to keep you down." Dad said, clapping the dust out of his hands. "Well son, now you see where you got your skills from. Go on to your mission and save your girlfr—I mean, your friend." Dad said.

"Why can't you help me all the way? In fighting Kronos?" I asked.

"Actually, this is a quest right?" dad said, making sure.

"Yeah, and soooo?" I answered back.

"Well, you see son, we are technically not allowed to help our children on quests. The rules say they have to prove themselves if they are worthy to be a gods' son." Dad said.

"Then why are you helping me?" I said.

"You didn't want it?" he said, laughing.

"No, no. I just wanted to know. Isn't that going against the rules?" I said.

"It is. But Zeus allowed me because you saved his sorry ass last time, remember?" dad said. "And son, I love you." He said, without doubt.

"Thanks dad." I said, smiling. "I guess I have to go save Annabeth. She's in danger. Bye dad!" I said waving

"Bye son, and your friends too." He said, as he sunk beneath the waters.

"Captain, to Mount Tam!" I said, pointing at the snowy peak.

**Hey guys, from now on, I'm gonna be making my chapters a little bit shorter. It's the end of our Christmas break. Less time for fanfics, more time for school. But don't worry, I'll be updating constantly. **


	8. Chapter 7: Mount Tam

Chapter 7 – Mount Tam

(Percy's POV)

"Mount Tam is so big. I don't remember it being this big the last time I'd been here." I said, pointing everywhere.

"Well, Annabeth's up there somewhere, and we're going to save her. Right, Percy?" Thalia said encouragingly.

"Yeah, and we could pound Kronos to dust. It's like hitting 2 birds with one stone." Clarisse said with joy while fixing her sword strap and shield.

"Let's just get this over with." Nico said who just had a bad ride.

"That was your boat right?" I asked. "Why couldn't you make it seasick-proof?" I said.

"I wasn't the one driving was I?" Nico said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Hey, I didn't drive it either. Go talk to the captain about that." I said.

"Nah, let's just finish this." He said, walking towards the peak.

"Aren't we going to have a plan?" Thalia asked.

"I don't think so. Direct approach seems better and we don't have time to make one anyway. Annabeth might be you know…" Clarisse said, worried.

"Yeah, Clarisse has a point. Now let's go. Time's wasted." I said.

(Annabeth's POV)

"OMG, I feel so weak. I wonder what Kronos is planning… will he blow up the world? Destroy Olympus first, or maybe even just kill me. This place stinks like hell. I want to die! Where's Percy when you need him?" I said, while crying and choking myself to death.

"Hm? What's that? An Iris message!" I said, cheerfully.

(Percy's POV)

"ANNABETH! What in F-ing hell are you doing?" I shouted as I screamed my head off. "Why are you crying?" I said, worried.

"Oh hey Percy. You know… just TRYING TO KILL MYSELF SINCE YOU WON'T COME RESCUE ME ANYWAY!" she shouted.

"Chill Annabeth. YOU KNOW I'll never leave you. And if I DIDN'T love you, I would have accepted Zeus' offer of being a god. Damn it, Annabeth, I'm right here, on MOUNT TAM!" I shouted back.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" she said.

"Cuz I was worried. I thought you would be… you know. I was relieved. It's okay Annabeth, I'm here now. That's all that matters." I said.

"Percy, no matter what happens, you know that I'll always –"

Then she was cut off.

"Whew. Now that we know she's alive, let's hurry up!" Thalia complained.

"Can't wait to kick some Titan butt." Clarisse said while trotting up the mountainside. "Come on!" she said.

As we reached the peak, beyond those snowy white clouds, we heard echoes of laughs. It was Kronos. And I heard screams. That must me Annabeth.

"Percy, Annabeth is in danger. Can we hurry up?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to sneak up on Kronos? Besides, Kronos won't kill her. He wants me." I explained.

I found an opening behind some craggy rocks. I told them to set up a perimeter and support me when I charge.

"Percy? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Clarisse said.

"No, I won't die cuz I have you guys, right?" I said, trying to be optimistic.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. We got your back, Percy." Nico said

Without thinking what will happen next, only thinking about Annabeth's safety, I charged.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and I had to rethink everything. Though this one's short, the next one won't be. **


	9. Chapter 8: A Battle Worth Fighting For

Chapter 8- A battle worth fighting for

(Annabeth's POV)

"Did I just see Percy charge? I think He knows that Kronos has his back turned, but I'm sure Percy would think twice about doing the Clarisse-type direct approach." I tried to shout and tell him he was crazy, but as usual, nothing came out.

Percy then slowed to a walk, then crawled up to me, then made a gesture toward the rocks. That's when I had a bad feeling. I saw 3 other faces. Clarisse, Nico, and THALIA?

"I'm getting you out of here. Just hold on. Don't move." He said, while cutting of the ropes tied on to my hands.

"What are they doing here?" I said.

"Helping me save you, DUH." He said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Clarisse is risking her life for ME? What has she eaten lately?" I asked, astonished.

"She was just bored. She came to me looking for anything stupid to do, so… here she is." He said with a big grin.

After Percy untied Annabeth, a familiar voice was heard.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Where are you? I'm here to save you."

Percy made a mad, annoyed face and made a gesture toward the rocks. There was movement which I think was probably a shrug. Then there was a sudden movement in the nearby bushes. They were cut, and to my surprise… there was Brad.

"Who are you foolish mortal? And what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? You want the girl do you? You want to—" He was cut off as he saw Percy working on Annabeth's ropes on her feet.

"Perseus Jackson! Stop right there!" As he said those words, Percy's body was frozen, but his head was still moving. I must admit, it was a pretty funny site, but I was in no mood for laughing.

"Kronos! Don't hurt him!" I shouted. "Take me instead."

"What courage. But I'm not really planning to kill him. I'm too lazy. See, being the lord of time has it's bad habits." He sighed. "You boy, what's your name?"

"B…Brad…" he said, shivering.

"Brad. Hmm… kill Percy Jackson." He said, without hesitation.

"What? ARE YOU CRAZY?" I shouted at him.

"Stay out of this girl! Don't make me kill Percy myself!" he shouted back, drawing his scythe.

"But... why? Percy's…. my friend."

"As I said, KILL HIM!"

And as he said these words, he waved his hand and Percy unfroze. He seemed tired and sleepy. Maybe the invisible case of ice was feeding on his energy.

"Off you go. You have the advantage. He's at his breaking point. Don't make me kill you too."

"I'm sorry Percy. But I have no choice." Brad said, and charged.

"This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you, trust me." Percy replied.

Then the swordfight began. Metal and celestial bronze clashed together as they fought. At first, it was a half hearted battle. Then, as time passed, Percy said something.

"Could I maim you and get this over with?"

"Oh hell no."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to live ***damn it!"

"If you'd kill me, Kronos will kill you. If I kill you, it would be less painful, trust me." Percy said, trying to stab Percy.

"I'll take my chances." Brad said grimly, while easily deflecting the stab.

"It's your call. Annabeth wouldn't like the sight of me getting killed. She'd go berserk on you."

"Don't bring her into this! And wouldn't it hurt her too if I died? I'm her friend too!" Brad said, slashing wildly.

"Not too much compared to my death."

"Who do you think you are anyway? You're just a normal demigod who's in love with another!" he said.

"What? What are you talking about? Annabeth?" Percy said, totally confused.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the VERY VERY long update. I totally forgot about this. Sorry, my fault. I had to cut this short, cause we're going to have a family vacation, and I'm using the PC. **** sorry guys! But I'll try to do it on my dad's laptop. Stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter 9: Reality hurts even more

Chapter 9 – Reality hurts even more

(Annabeth's POV)

"Well duh! You actually are dumber than that first impression you gave me, no wonder she never liked you." Brad said, with a smirk.

"How did you know? Why suddenly so smart huh?" Percy said, with a rough voice.

"Shut up! I know you knew from the start that she never liked you. Maybe she did, but just as a friend. You knew it too, that she liked me more than you!" he said, jabbing inward.

"Who are you to say those words Brad? Why don't you ask her instead? Huh?" Percy said, in a threatening voice.

I tried to shout, something came up my throat, but I guess Kronos zipped up my lips. I couldn't open them. I could only do mumbling sounds, which didn't really help the situation. I had no other choice but to just watch, while Kronos is having his plans are in progress. Ugh. I hate this day!

"She's mine! We're not just friends, I love her!" Brad shouted.

Oh no. Those were the first lines from that dream! What if it wasn't just a dream? Crap.

"No you don't. Obviously some screw in that android brain of yours has gone missing. You've met her only for a short while. As for us…" he trailed off, sweaty, tired, and obviously weakened. "We've been friends for a long time, and just because she's kind to you doesn't mean she likes you back!" Percy shouted back.

I can't believe they're fighting over me, when they're supposedly saving the world. This is my entire fault. Without knowing, I started to cry.

"How do you know? I know she likes me, not you. She always teases you and calls you Seaweed Brain. Isn't that insulting?" he said, bloodlust welling in his eyes.

"Hahaha! You're naïve Brad. No wonder Annabeth doesn't want to be with you. You always fill yourself with pride, always thinking you're correct. But no. She doesn't even notice you. Remember the time when we met?" he said, dodging a swing from Brad. "She forgot about you!" he said, chuckling.

"Well, DUH. She misses you. BIG DEAL. You haven't met in a while. She's blind, Percy. Just because you hang out a lot doesn't mean you're official.—"

FINALLY! Someone who agrees with me!

I think Kronos heard me mumbling and raised an eyebrow. Right now, I don't give a damn. But my happiness was short lived, as I remembered my friends are still fighting.

"You blinded her, Percy, I'm wondering how long she has been putting up with all your crap. You make her believe you love her. You don't." Brad said, still mad with rage.

"How do you know that, Brad? I don't think you do. You're just assuming you're correct. Oh yeah, did you know after this rescue mission, I was supposed to ask her to be my girlfriend. Yes, you heard it right Brad, my girlfriend.—"

Awwwww… Percy is soooo sweet!

"But you had to screw it up Brad, YOU HAD TO!" Percy shouted, and as he shoved Brad to the ground, he stepped on Brad's sword hand and fractured it. Then he pointed Riptide onto his throat.

"Percy… don't do this. There has to be another way. It can't end like this. You can injure him, but don't kill him please." I said to myself.

After I finished that last word, Brad used his foot to trip Percy, and as Percy fell, he threw Riptide in the air and Brad caught it.

"I'm sorry Percy. Nature takes its course. It was meant to be! I was the right guy… no matter WHO she is, no matter WHAT she is," then he looked at me, then back to Percy. "No matter how much you love her, I AM destined to get her. And I will." He said, without remorse or pity.

"You might kill me, but my love for her would never end! We will be together in Elysium. And who knows? You get a ticket STRAIGHT to Tartarus. Oh and yeah, as soon as I'm dead, I'll let Nico apply for your registration there." Percy said with a laugh.

"Your love will wither, because I will dispose of your heart, and with that, you will NEVER feel her love again!" Brad shouted as he was about to stab Percy in the chest

Just then, something very quick passed from behind me and whizzed to where they were. I couldn't look back because Percy forgot to cut the rope on my neck! I heard someone in pain, and realized it was Brad, clutching his right hand that had an arrow through it. Then another arrow passed me again, aimed for the same target. Kronos was caught in surprise and slowed the arrow down for a little then let it go while… OMG. Percy was grabbing Riptide from Brad! I closed my eyes and I heard Percy scream in pain.

"Thalia! What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

Then I realized they were in the rocks behind me. Now, I opened my eyes and saw both of their hands, still holding on to Riptide, stitched together. I couldn't bear the sight of this. I wanted all this terror to end!

"Kronos slowed it down! I tried to make him incapable of fighting! I tried to help! I saved your life Percy!" Thalia replied behind the rocks.

"You could have just let me die if this was the outcome! Now, Kronos will kill us all! If only—"

He was cut off.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I'm here too!" Clarisse shouted.

"And me!" Nico said.

"Jackson! Why don't you rest there for a while with your stupid friend and watch me pulverize your other friends. Deal? Great." He said, drawing his scythe. And releasing Annabeth from that invisible block of ice.

Clarisse, Nico and Thalia stood up behind the rocks and made their way toward Kronos.

"It's 3 on 1. I'm in a little disadvantage here. Maybe perhaps my brother Hyperion will—" as he looked back, he was shocked to see no one there.

"Oh yeah, I tied him up and placed him somewhere. No reinforcements in this battle, old man." Clarisse said with confidence.

"Don't worry little girl, I won't be needing any." He said with a smirk.

**HEY GUYS! Cool chapter right? Yeah, the battle's coming up next. Review and tell me anything you guys want! **


	11. Chapter 10a: Friends are worth dying for

Chapter 10a – Friends are worth fighting – dying for.

(Annabeth's POV)

"You'll be sorry you said that!" Clarisse growled as she charged.

Percy cut the remaining ropes in my body. As I stretched, I saw tears in his eyes, as well as Brad. I tried to take the arrows away but he said it hurt too much. I did the craziest thing EVER.

"This won't hurt a bit." I kissed him and slowly pulled the arrow and Brad's arrow too. I felt kind of bad Brad had to feel a lot of pain.

"Mmmmmmmmmhhhh!" Percy said. He tried to say something, but I was focused on not breaking the arrows. Brad was screaming his lungs out. I couldn't do anything to stop him.

YES! I was successful at taking out Brad's arrow but Percy's was tighter. I tried to pull with all my strength but it was hard to focus because of Percy's violently moving head.

"I think it's stuck between his bones." Brad said, while taking off his shirt and wrapping it around his wrists.

I let go. "If that's correct, then we'll need a surgeon." I said with doubt.

"What's wrong with you Annabeth? Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill me?" he screamed, still clutching his arm.

"I tried to help you. It was just I couldn't stand you being in pain and…" I trailed off and started crying and hugged Percy. "I'm sorry Percy. I'll never do it again."

"It won't happen again. Oh yeah, why did you kiss me? I was trying to tell you something." He said.

"What?"

"There was ambrosia in my pocket."

Brad was tapping on my shoulder and I think he was trying to tell me something, but I was in no mood for that. I was about to kill Percy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was about to slap him.

"Hey, I TRIED. You heard me mumbling, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"That's when I tried to tell you."

"Oh. I thought you were shouting or screaming or whatever. So I didn't let go because I thought you'd get hurt even more." I said, as I smiled and scratched behind my head.

"Anyway, let me…" he was shocked. "Where is it?"

"I kinda… ate it…" Brad butted in. "I saw it on the floor and when Annabeth pulled out the arrow on my hand… I ate it… I'm really sorry Percy." He said.

"Brad, it's okay. I'm more used to pain more than you. Now, Annabeth, could you do me one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Is it a yes or no?"

"Fine." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

I closed my eyes. No, I couldn't stand it. I had to peek. I couldn't let Percy do something stupid without my permission.

"Brad."

"Hm?"

"Hold Annabeth's arms."

"What?"

"Do it!" he said, nervousness building up in his voice. "Don't let go no matter what. Understand?"

"Y…Yes, Percy."

He grabbed my hands and put them behind me.

"Annabeth…" he suddenly sounded so weak. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

I tried to break free of Brad's grasp, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes. I saw Percy there, lying down on the ground, his shirt off. He had it wrapped in his hands. The arrow was out and there was blood all over. I pinched Brad's finger and it was enough to startle him. He let go.

"PERCY! YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME DO IT!" I shouted as I reached him. I tried to do something to help ease the pain but there was actually nothing I could do. But… "Percy, hold on." I took of my shirt, not caring if Brad was there. I had something else on anyway. "Here. Percy, you're losing too much blood. Just hold on, don't die. I'm here with you now." I said, as I kissed his forehead.

"Annabeth…" Brad started.

"WHAT?"

"He's unconscious."

"Damn it. I knew that. Brad, help me carry him. We need to reach the boat."

"Are you sure? You don't look like…"

"Just do it!" I ordered.

He started carrying him and put his good arm around his neck. I did the same to the other.

"Percy, you're going to be alright."

"Annabeth, the path winds downhill. Are you sure you can do it? I could carry him if you want."

"Brad, that would be great. Thanks a lot. I… thanks."

After he was carrying Percy's full weight, he asked.

"Did you hear the fight a while ago? I mean… what we said and all?"

I did hear everything. But… if I said yes, he'd probably get mad at himself for letting his feelings take control over him. I know how he feels and I understand. He's in a really tough situation.

"Uh… there was a fight?" I lied.

"Oh, never mind." He seemed disappointed.

"Oh, that was the fight where you got shot by arrows? Who shot them?" I continued. I just let him tell the story all over again, and he missed some of the parts where he said stuff about me.

"…then you suddenly unfroze from that invisible block of ice and helped us with the arrows." He finished.

"Awesome." That was everything I could say. "Oh, here we are. Nico's ghost ship. Quick, let's get Percy to safety." I pointed to the ship.

"Good afternoon miss Annabeth. What brings you back here? What happ—OH NO. By the gods, MEDIC! MEDIC!" he shouted, as he glanced toward Percy's direction. "Let me have 'em." The skeleton "medic" said. "You can rest in the ship's quarters." He said to Brad. "You too miss." He pointed at me.

"Okay, see you later Annabeth. I need a rest." He said, and sluggishly walked towards the quarters.

"I'm staying here. I can't leave him alone. He needs me."

"How thoughtful. Okay then miss, but this'll be messy, I'm warnin' ya." He said.

"Trust me, I've seen worse."

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 10b coming up soon. You'll see what it was about. Reviews please! Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 10b: Unexpected Ending

Chapter 10b – Unexpected ending

(Thalia's POV)

"You'll be sorry you said that!" Clarisse growled as she charged.

Kronos stabbed the bottom of his scythe down on the ground, and then time slowed to jelly. He walked leisurely to Clarisse and planted his foot a few centimeters away from hers.

I tried to scream "Clarisse watch out!" but I ended up too late. She tripped.

"Ouch! You're going to pay for this!" then she charged again… and again… and again… and again…

"Aww. Is the little girl hurt? Awwww." He said, as he laughed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she said as she swung her sword and it fortunately cut half of Kronos scythe.

Unfortunately… he just stuck it back. "Don't think you can beat me so easily little girl… hahahahaha!" he said, as he laughed, then his body started to glow. "This Titan ain't gonna—"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Who was that? Percy? Oh crap. I was about to go and help him out when Nico said: "Thalia! What are you doing there doing nothing? SHOOT!" he said as he charged too.

I shot arrow after arrow but he just deflected them with ease. I tried firing two, but they all ended up either on the ground, or falling at the edge of Mount Tam.

"Nico! It's not working!" I shouted.

"Just keep him busy! Just remember that there's 3 of us and 1 of him. Just keep him bu—" before he finished his sentence, as he turned back, Kronos' hilt slammed on to his nose.

"_OW! CHEAP SHOT!"_

"Be careful!" I shouted.

"Just keep firing!" Clarisse said. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." She said.

"I hope he's big enough." I muttered.

I glanced at what was happening behind us. I think Percy is in a lot of pain. _BUT WAIT!_ They're _DITCHING US?_

"Hey Nico, Clarisse, they're ditching us." I managed to say.

"_WHAT?"_ They said, surprised, and at the same time, confused.

"Why would they—" Clarisse started.

"Hey! Where's Kronos?" Nico said as he looked back again. "Oh great. You let him escape." he said, as he shoved his sword on the ground, rubbing his swollen nose.

"It's _MY_ fault?" Clarisse said, insulted. "Why did you take your eyes away from him?" she said, dropping her spear and sat down, pouting.

"Guys! Stop it! Let's go back. The boat's that way." I said, and started down the path.

"Who told you not to take off yours too?" he reasoned back, not minding me. "Hey, but we still win right? I mean, he chickened out." He said, his voice suddenly full of pride.

"I don't think so, boy." Kronos' oily voice said. He was suddenly right behind Nico, holding Clarisse's broken spear shaft against his neck.. "You see, this Titan doesn't 'Chicken out'." He said with an evil laugh that could've made me run for my life.

As Clarisse was about to grab her spear, she noticed…

"_HEY_! That's mine!" Clarisse said, pointing to the shaft.

"Okay Kronos, what do you want? We can resolve this through a bargain." I said, dropping my weapons. "No need to be violent."

"Oh, now just because _YOU'RE_ losing. When _I _was losing, you guys just kept fighting me. Now, my plans are spoi—I mean, delayed, you're gonna have to pay for it." He said, to no one in particular.

"Thalia, don't do it! Please! I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you! You're all that I have left! I don't want to lose you." Nico confessed. "Please. Don't do it. For me." He said, a tear running down his cheek.

"But, Nico, I don't want to lose you too! I have to. You have a better future coming ahead of you, while I'm just a huntress, roaming around the woods forever. Kronos, take me instead." I offered.

I don't care if I die, or whatever happens. Now I know Nico loves me, and he knows that I love him too, we'll be together in Elysium. But… what about Percy? Annabeth? Clarisse? Grover? Chiron? And the others… I can't just leave them all behind.

"No, Kronos, take me instead! Thalia! Go! Go with Clarisse to the boat, I'll strike a deal with Kronos and meet you halfway there." He said, already choking and tears were running down his neck now.

"Promise?" I said, crying too.

"I… I… I promise… Now go! Clarisse, _GO! NOW!_"

"Aww. What a sad ending this story has to be. No matter, you'll feel less pain if I kill you now, because you won't know what's coming for them." Kronos said.

"A little parting gift for all of you." He said, grinning. All of a sudden, right in front of me, he stabbed Nico right in the chest, and then sank through the ground.

We heard echoes of laughter that must've been Kronos. But I didn't care about that now.

"Nico!" I screamed, running toward him, crying my lungs out. I sat beside him, letting his head rest on my lap. "Nico… I… I… Clarisse! Bring me some nectar!"

"But I don't—"

"THEN GET ME SOME! HURRY!" I shouted.

She ran downhill towards the boat.

"Thalia… I… I'm sorry. I couldn't—" he coughed out blood. This would really freak me out, but now is totally not the time. "I just want to say…" *cough* *cough* "I…"

"Nico. Sssshhh… cool down. You're going to be fine. Clarisse is going to be here in any moment." I said, trying to be as brave as I can, while clutching his hands.

"I can't… can't make it. I won't stay long enough." *cough* "The son of the Lord of the dead has a time too right?" he smiled. It was obviously taking a lot of effort to do that.

"Nico. Don't say that. Think positive. I'm here. Nothing else matters. Just stay calm and…"

"Thalia! Thalia! Hang on! I got some medics with me!" Clarisse shouted somewhere far away.

"You heard that Nico? They're coming." I said, caressing his cheeks.

*cough* "I can't. I've lost…" *cough* "Too much blood…" *cough* "Thalia… de me a favor. Please?" he said.

How could I say no? "Sure. What is it?"

"Tell Percy…" *cough* "Tell him… to… take good care of Annabeth."

"I… I will… Nico…"

"And…" *cough* "I… Thalia… I love you." Then he stopped breathing.

"NICO! NO! NO! CLARISSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed, as I applied CPR to Nico.

"I'm coming! Faster you pile of bones!" she scolded the medic.

They came, not knowing they were too late. "Master Nico…" the medic said.

"Thalia! Get off him!" Clarisse said as she grabbed my arm. Maybe she didn't notice that I'm sobbing. I swatted her hand away.

Fine, I wasn't sobbing. I was crying. I can't help losing someone I love.

"SHUT UP! He's dead. Gone. Forever. The only person I've loved."

She sat down beside me, while the medic just stared at us, but with a face clearly showing sadness.

"Thalia, let's go.I'm so sorry. We have to go back to—"

"Nico!" I said, totally ignoring Clarisse. "Why? You promised! You promised!" I said, clutching his shirt and digging my face to his chest.

"Come on, you're a big girl now. It's gonna be alright."

"It's NOT!" I replied. "Not without… without…" I didn't finish my sentence. All I could do right now is cry. "This is all my fault…"

"It's not. The Prophecy. Remember?"

"I don't care about some no good ****** Prophecy! All they bring are bad luck!" I screamed.

"There's no point in this now. Come on." She brought me up and held my face. "Nico's not dead. His dad is probably gonna cut him some slack." She said, while hugging me.

"Actually—" the medic cut in. Then he stopped. "Yeah, boss will probably do that. Maybe he'll try for the Isles. Who knows?"

"Come on, let's go. There's nothing you can do." She said, while holding me on the shoulders. We started down the path. I looked one last time.

"You promised." I said, as the last drops of tears slid across my cheeks.

**HEY GUYS! I'm really really sorry Nico had to die. I mean, that's how the story goes. Don't worry. She'll be in love again in no time. Stay tuned for the next chapters and review. **


	13. Chapter 11: Chain Reaction

Chapter 11 – Chain Reaction

(Percy's POV)

"Ouch… I don't feel so good." I said.

"Ssssshhh… Percy, you need to rest. Don't get up. You've lost a lot of blood. They stitched it, but it's gonna take a lot of time to heal." Annabeth said. She was… shirtless? Ooh La La. I mean… "Annabeth? Where's your shirt?" I said.

"I wrapped it around your wrist so that you wouldn't lose any blood. Then you fainted. That reminds me." She said, looking like she forgot something. "Thalia, Clarisse and Nico are still there in Mount Tam. I'm going back."

"Wait, but they're coming here. And there's two of them left."

"Oh no, the Prophecy." Annabeth said, as she stood up to get a closer view.

"Wait, Annabeth, bring me with you. I need water to heal."

"Are you sure you can do it? You look pretty bummed up."

"I have to. If not—"

"Captain, get that barrel and fill it with water. Bring it back ASAP." She told the captain.

"Aye, miss." He replied, and marched off to get a barrel.

"Take off your shirt in my hands. I can't take it anymore" I said, laughing.

"Why? Too much of me makes you crazy? Thanks." She said with a laugh. "But no thanks. The stitches are loose. These skeletons don't know anything about first aid."

"The water's coming anyway."

"Better safe than sorry."

"If you won't do it—"

"Fine." That made her do it. "I can't wear this. It's full of Percy germs and blood." Then she laughed.

"Wash it then." I suggested. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

She rolled her eyes. "Since when did seaweeds make you smart?" she said, laughing even more.

"Well, at least they're—"

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico's gone. He's…" Then Clarisse remembered Thalia was there. " Why don't you get some rest? Come on girl, it's been a long day. You earned your rest." Clarisse said.

Thalia said nothing, dragged her feet and slammed the doors shut. Then after a while, we heard a conversation. Brad and Thalia. Then Thalia cried. She must be telling him the story.

Brad came out. "What's with her? She won't tell me what happened."

"Get out of Thalia's room. She needs a rest." Clarisse said angrily.

"Actually, I was in there—"

"THEN MOVE!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." He muttered, both his arms raised and went to a different room.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, her expression full of concern and sadness.

"Okay, it started like this…"

"Then when we came, we were too late. He was… you know…"

"Oh, I'm really sorry this has to happen." Annabeth said.

I just stared blankly at space with my mouth and eyes wide open. I couldn't believe it. I haven't even said goodbye. "Tell me it isn't true."

"I'm sorry Percy, but it is. The Prophecy said so." Clarisse explained, trying her best to hold back her own tears.

"Captain, set sail for home. Make it quick." I said.

"Aye, sir." He said, telling the other crew the news.

"But wait, where's Nico?" I said.

"He's gone. His father took him. He'll probably be trying for the Isles of the Blest." Clarisse said.

"I'm going to rest." I said, as I trudged down the stairs leading to Thalia's room.

"But Percy! The Barrel's -"

I shut the door.

"Get out." Was the first thing Thalia said when I stepped into her room.

"Hey, I came here to rest too."

"I know, but soon enough you'll be asking me a lot of things about Nico, things that I don't want to talk about."

"Okay then, I won't. This day has been…" I wanted to say hell. But for Thalia's sake… "crazy."

"Yeah." She said, wiping her nose with tissue. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him come with us. It was too risky…"

"He's going to try for the Isles. I'm sure of it. For you."

"I gave up my immortality just for him… It was so fast… It was like… hey! What's up? Let's go on a quest to fight Kronos. Then POOF. Gone. Just like that." She said, putting her head on her pillow.

"I know it must be hard for you, but you have to understand that he was trying to save you." I said, sitting beside her and putting my arm around her shoulders.

"No. If I hadn't called for him to look back, Kronos would still be there. He wouldn't lose sight of him."

"I… I didn't know… I'm really sorry Thalia. I was selfish. I wanted revenge even if it meant risking your lives." I said, as guilt started swelling in my heart.

"No, we all have each other's backs, no matter what. It's just that…" Then she started crying.

"I'll leave you to rest then…"

"That would be… great. Thanks Percy, for understanding."

"Ah, no problem." As I was about to open the door, Clarisse and Annabeth burst in, weapons drawn, and fear written on their faces. "What's happening?" I asked.

"It's Scylla. The Captain drove us to the fastest but more dangerous way to camp." As she said those words, I heard crewmen fighting for their… not so alive lives.

Then we heard another shout. This was different. It was human. We rushed out the door to see Brad's sword and shield on the floor. Crap. We forgot Brad!

"Brad!" Clarisse shouted. No answer. "He's gone. Another one gone. Why are the Fates so cruel?" she cursed then started to sob. I must admit, this day is one of the very rare times you get to see Clarisse doing other stuff rather than just going around pulverizing people.

"We are going to end this terror. Scylla is not going to take any more lives." Thalia said, her eyes blinding white, her body, crackling with electricity. "Percy, do me a favor."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Guys, what are you planning?" Annabeth asked.

We didn't mind her. "Get inside." Thalia said, while lightning bolts were forming on her hands.

"Please, no more taking risks. I can't afford—"

"Get inside!"

She and Clarisse rushed inside and locked the doors, but were peeking through the windows.

"Percy, I need you to summon the biggest wave you can."

"Why? Why should I— "

"Just do it!" she snapped.

"Girls…" I mumbled.

I summoned the biggest wave I could. Imagine the tsunami that hit Japan. Double that. That's what it looked like.

"Wrap it around Scylla's neck when she comes in for another strike." She said without hesitation.

"She's fast. Like… lightning fast."

She raised her eyebrows like she was faster than lightning. Oh wait. Stupid me. She is.

"Okay…" I decided.

Yep, sure enough, Scylla came in for another strike. It was aiming at me. Perfect. I get in trouble for Thalia.

"Girls…" I mumbled again.

"I heard that. Focus!"

It took all my willpower to contain Scylla in a water turtleneck.

"Hold it…" she said.

"Hey, I'm losing my energy. Make it quick."

Apparently Annabeth heard me and came out the window. I lost my focus and almost broke Scylla free.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" I managed to say.

"Just to give you a little boost." She said, as she grabbed my neck and gave me a kiss. If it weren't for Thalia's electric bolts, I would've fainted. "I hope you know what you're doing, Seaweed Brain." She said as she ran back.

"Okay Thalia. Let's get it on."

Scylla managed to break free from my waterthingo.

"Wrap her around again." She said, a bit frustrated. "I'm going to shoot her. If I hit her even once, she'll be electrified. I mean, fried scaly reptilian chicken electrified. That's why the water's important."

"Oh. I see." I tried to concentrate as hard as I could and thought that if I screwed up, Annabeth would never kiss me again. Never. And so with that happy thought, I managed to wrap her around in my Super – Awesome – Water – Of – Death thingo.

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on my stomach. My eyes are blurred. I can't see anything. My head was spinning. The last thing I remembered was that the ship was sinking, Annabeth cradling me in her arms…

**Yo! How'd you guys like this one? It's long because I haven't been updating for a while. Sorry guys! There will be a new one up and running. Oh, and yeah, REVIEW! **


End file.
